


Gifts From Juliet

by ViciousInnocence



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: AU (Rotten World), Friendship, Gen, Lollipops, Other, Post-Game(s), Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting 'effed up' by Juliet Starling the Dark Purveyors are sent back to the Rotten World, with a small gift from Juliet. Just a small friendship/fluff drabble between Lewis & Zed as they discover lollipops~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts From Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> [2016; finally got round to editing this. Hopefully it should be at least easier on the eye and smoother to read now, enjoy!]

Lewis knocked at Zed's house, before standing a few feet back, because Zeds door opened outwards. He knew from experience that it could and would be kicked in his face.

He looked up at the building which Zed seemed to call home. It was an old terraced house with peeling white paint on the outside, covered in eviction notices and red crosses warning that the house was unfit for living inside. There was burnt ivy on the roof and down the left side of the house, from the one time Zed had decided to set fire to his own home; in some form of drunken psychosis he found while in Mariska's company.

Lewis couldn’t understand why Zed would pick this house to live in when there were much nicer properties out there. Hell, even Mariskas enormous rotting farm house was much nicer. Since there were very few intelligent zombies in the rotting world, Lewis had never understood why Zed had picked the crappiest house, when they were so many more thousands of free houses out there. Even the windows were smashed, revealing the tattered curtains of the inside. Only one of the glass panes was in tact on the top floor, though cracks jutted across its surface.

His gaze went back to the busted black door instead. There was an axe blade stuck into the top right hand corner along, with many other axe marks where it had previously been thrown. They had been there pretty much as long as Lewis had known Zed, along with the door-knocker; depicting a hand folded into a middle finger.

Suddenly the door was kicked open, smacking against the house as it swung precariously on its hinges, revealing Zed behind the door. He was dressed in his usual garments, the only thing different about them was that they had been sewn back together again, in the places where Juliet Starling had cut them in half.

After returning from Earth to the Rotten World, Lewis had woken up with what felt like an extremely bad hangover and ripped leather pants; where a chainsaw had previously cut off his legs. He hadn’t been happy, but had searched the entire Rotten World for another pair. It had taken him a while but eventually he stole some off another walking corpse, he refused to ruin his look by sewing his old ones back together, but in Zeds case it seemed he didn’t care.

Locking eyes with Lewis, Zeds eyes narrowed a bit before grunting at him and walking back inside. This was a standard greeting, causing Lewis to merely shrug and follow him inside.

If the outside of Zeds house was grim, the inside was another matter entirely, the whole place was completely bleak. There were piles of junk here and there, amps and speakers too as well as a few battered instruments lining the floor. As Zed neared a bass on the floor, he swiftly booted it out of the way with his beat-up Doc Martens. Lewis didn’t even raise an eyebrow at this behaviour, he was so used to it. He wasn’t even sure if Zed could play any of these instruments. Of the many times he’d seen him try, he’d been pretty amateur, getting frustrated at his own incompetence before replacing the instrument with a bottle of booze.

They entered the living room and he watched as Zed launched himself onto one of the disgusting couches he kept. They smelt of alcohol and damp, and Lewis was always careful to check there was no sharp glass in them before he sat down, as he did now. The leather of the couches was old and wrinkling, with many to several tears and cigarette burns on both of them. He sat opposite Zed who was on the other couch, his legs dangling over one of the arms as he laid down with his head on the other. Instead Lewis sat opposite and that’s when he noticed something in Zeds hand. He squinted slightly before realising what it was, he let out a low chuckle,

”You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said amused at the fact Zed was currently eating a lollipop.

”What?” Zed asked, removing the candy from his mouth, before following the others gaze back to the lollipop in his hand. He shrugged,

”They’re actually good, you should try one, asshole,” Zed snapped in defence. Replacing the pink sweet back into his mouth, while letting the other arm fall off the couch and drag on the dirty floor, searching for something.

Lewis shook his head and folded his arms, disappointed in his friends behaviour.

”I don’t understand why you’d want copy that dumb slut,” Lewis muttered,

“Especially after how she completely wasted you,” he continued, noticing how Zed was searching for something on the floor with his hand. Spotting a half-empty crate of beers near his feet, Lewis kicked them across to Zed, the familiar clink of glass alerting the punk to the crates whereabouts.

Zed frowned across at Lewis while his hand grabbed a beer, opening it with his teeth.

”Not like you did any fucking better,” he replied sharply, removing the lollipop from his mouth before replacing it with the beer. He took a large mouthful before sitting up suddenly and spitting it out over his lower half and the couch he was sat on. Lewis wrinkled his nose up and frowned, every time he visited Zed he mentally complained to himself about the long ride over here on his motorcycle. Yet every time he spent time around Zed, the punk zombie reminded him why Lewis didn’t let him near his house.

”That tastes like horse-shit,” Zed shouted, complaining about the taste of beer mixing with the strawberry lollipop he’d been eating. He frowned slightly at the bottle, raising it to his mouth again and quickly tipping it up, downing the entire contents. Lewis merely watched, the same neutral expression on his face, Zed never really went a day sober. Lewis wasn’t against drink and drugs, in fact scratch that, Lewis was a frequent user of drink and drugs. Just…not as frequent as Zed was with his alcohol or Mariska with her hallucinogens.

As soon as the bottle was empty Zed expertly launched it over his head and out of the broken window where the two both heard it smash in the streets. Satisfied with his hourly intake Zed put the other arm over his waist and put the lollipop back into his mouth, staring up at his ceiling. Which was probably moldy with damp but Lewis couldn’t be bothered to check.

”So what the fuck do you want?” Zed asked, f-bombing his way into casual conversation. Lewis leaned back into the rotting furniture, spreading his arms out over the back of the small couch.

Lewis rolled his shoulders, stretching a little,

”I was bored,” he explained bluntly, to which Zed snorted,

”And I wanted to see how you were dealing with dying for the second time."

Zed flinched slightly before a frown tightened on his face, glaring up at the ceiling,

”It fucking hurt, that stupid cooze cut me in half,” he grumbled, removing the lollipop from his mouth. Then tightening his grip on the sweet with his fist, he put it back in his mouth,

”Fucking TWICE,” he yelled, teeth clicking against the lollipop.

Lewis grinned inwardly, but only a small smirk made it onto his face, somehow being reminded that he wasn’t the only one who Juliet Starling had defeated made him feel a little better.

”I wake up with the worst fucking hangover, like I’ve still got that chainsaw splitting my brain,” Zed continued and Lewis let out a short breath of laughter, having been through exactly the same thing. Zed let out a long sigh,

”Dying sucks,” he stated, moving the lollipop round in his mouth absently.

Lewis suddenly felt curious about the sweet that Zed was currently eating,

”You got any more of those?” he asked, trying to sound less curious than he actually was, looking at the strawberry sweet which Zed popped out of his mouth.

Zed looked at Lewis, once again looking to the sweet in his hand,

”Ah…” Zed paused for a moment in thought, twirling the strawberry sweet in his fingers as if it were a miniature version of his microphone. He looked to his leather clad friend opposite him.

”I can’t remember,” he stated finally, after as much thought Zed could give to most things, before quickly replacing it in his mouth.

Lewis kept his gaze trained on Zed, but simply shrugged, feeling slightly put out that he might not get to try one. As if reading his mind, he heard the punk zombie sigh and roll his whited-out eyes, before he swung his legs over the side of the couch and stood up,

”Wait here” he mumbled through the lollipop in his mouth. Before he kicked his way out of the tatty front room they’d both been sat in, heading for the kitchen. Lewis let out a small breathe he hadn’t been aware he was holding and sank back a little more into the couch, drumming his fingers where they rested on the back of the leather couch.

He looked up, the ceiling was moldy; just as predicted. He was torn away from the green bubbling mass of mold on the ceiling when Zed re-entered the room, almost tripping on the bass he’d kicked out of the way a few minutes earlier.

”Here,” he said, tossing a small item to Lewis, who managed to catch it – having surprisingly catlike reflexes. Zed took up the same position on the opposite couch and put a hand behind his head, while Lewis unfolded his fingers to find a lollipop in his hand.

Curious, he inspected the label; cola flavoured. He unwrapped it and tossed the wrapper to the floor, which seemed to be used instead of a rubbish bin anyway – the general rule for trash in Zeds house seemed to be on the floor or out the window.

”What dya think?” the undead punk asked as Lewis put the golden sweet in his mouth, tasting it experimentally.

”Hmm…” he hummed, removing it from his mouth,

“Not bad…” he said casually.

Truth be told it was better than the credit he just gave to it, it was one of the sweetest, mouth-watering and addictive tastes he’d had in his mouth in a long time. Even though he was a zombie and their diet was mainly flesh and brains…this was something different and the two Dark Purveyors definitely welcomed it.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, both of them enjoying the sweets which Zed had somehow managed to come across. As that thought went through Lewis’s mind he removed the lollipop from his mouth,

”Where did you get these from?” he asked out loud, to which Zed shrugged.

”Found them,” he said simply and Lewis frowned again, it wasn’t often in the Rotten World when the Dark Purveyors stumbled across something of interest.

”Where?” he pressed further, watching Zed remove the pink sweet from his own mouth, holding it in the air and inspecting it.

”They were next to me when I woke up,” he remembered, his eyes still staring at the glistening pink lollipop held between his long fingers.

”There was this white box, full of them, tied with a red ribbon."

**Author's Note:**

> Well how was it??? :DDD Basically the idea behind it was they try lollipops...then I was thinking 'How would one get hold of lollipops in the Rotten World?' So I came to the conclusion that Juliet might have felt sorry for the Dark Purveyors being used by Swann and sent them a small gift to enjoy when they went back (I know how unlikely this is, but it's not impossible, nye? XD )
> 
> Ever since I finished Lollipop Chainsaw I've been itching to write something about Zed & Lewis, mainly because you never learn much about them in the game (or any of the other Purveyors for that matter), so I feel like we need more fanfiction to make up for this :c I was kinda suprised nobody else has written about the Purveyors eating lollipops xD Because it seems like such an obvious cliched thing to do...so I did it anyway haha
> 
> I have seen loads of awesome fanart for this game, but hardly any fiction ): Maybe that many writers don't play it...the only reason I bought it was because after watching an Angry Joe review he promised me it wasn't just all about perving on the protagonist, there was actually a decent concept and batshit crazy storyline behind it xDD WHich is true its awesome.
> 
> ANYWAY. I went off on a bit of a rant there...I have been wanting to try out Zed/Lewis too...but...not seen much support for it around the internet...would anyone read it if I did write something down that route? Comment and let me know :DDD 
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ANYWHO~ Peace out,  
> Vicious xoxo


End file.
